Hair of the Dog
by The Villain A
Summary: This fic features the very rare pairing of Yura and Inuyasha  as a full demon . May contain OOC. Rather dark.


The wind howled like a ghost outside the castle's walls on a moonlit eve. Yura shivered slightly under her blankets, still pondering recent events.  
It had been two weeks since the mysterious dog youkai had come in the dark of night to make her his unofficial mate. Yura's use of hair had been of no defense; the agile one who called himself Inuyasha cut throught it easily. Brought to this castle he claimed had been taken by force from a human lord, Yura had been told this; with the help of the empowered Tetsaiga inherited from his father, Inuyasha would kill his high and mighty half-brother, and solidify his power as a great daiyoukai. With great training, Inuyasha would unlock not only the Tetsaiga's true power, but also his true self as a full-blooded demon. Sesshomaru would regret rejecting him, and Yura would be his lady, two demons as nobles of territory.

Inuyasha was cold and cruel, condeming Yura to her own chamber, vanishing at dawn to venture out and find strength within himself. Yura knew that he had once been a bitter hanyou. Becoming a pure, marked, youkai, albeit one with odd ears, had caused his vocal bravado to disappear, and be replaced with a softer-spoken but immeasurably more dangerous exterior. Yura had never ventured in her mate-to-be's chamber while he slept in it, and despite her fear of him, Yura longed for his hard body, and his fine, white, hair. As a youkai of the hair, Yura slew humans for their locks, which she added to her fine collection. Inuyasha would tear her apart with his teeth if she approached him openly with such a thing in mind. Now might be the only time to satiate her curiosity about him.

Yura crept down the passage to find her "bridegroom's" chamber lit only by torch. Inuyasha slept soundly, his eyes closed, on a soft bed, naked from the waist up. Yura approached the dog youkai silently, growing aroused at his cute ears, sculpted, striped face, finely muscled build, piercing claws, and flowing locks. Yura parted her lips and kissed Inuyasha's head, teasing the hair and delicately stroking his rock-hard chest with her long nails. He was slumbering so deeply, one sweet kiss wouldn't awake him. She would win his favor, make him care for her, take him as her own. As Yura lowered her face towards Inuyasha's, a strong hand shot up and seized her throat in an iron grip. While Yura struggled to breathe, Inuyasha, his golden eyes now open, fixed her with a frozen stare. He had not been sleeping: he had been waiting. "Did you really think," he whispered chillingly in his youthful voice, "you could catch me off guard?"

With minimum effort, Inuyasha cast the raven-haired demon girl onto the floor with a thud. Pushing himself up from the bed, he towered over her. Yura looked at his bare feet, hoping to avoid his terrible gaze.

"Get up." Inuyasha commanded softly.

When Yura did not respond to his liking, Inuyasha took her small wrist and hauled Yura to her feet. She kept her eyes averted, desperate not to see his face. Inuyasha placed his hands on her cheeks, tilted her head up, and met her frightened, red, eyes. His grip was soft, yet firm; if Inuyasha had wanted to, he could have crushed the bones in her face without breaking a sweat. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha-sama," Yura pleaded in her girlish voice, "I was only making sure you were all right. Please forgive me." Inuyasha's emotionless yellow eyes were his sole response for at least a minute. Finally, he spoke. "You will do nothing without my permission ever again. You will not lay hands on me until I say otherwise. This one offense will be excused." Yura could not nod; she could only convey assent through her gaze. Inuyasha seemed satisfied, but again was silent. At length, he spoke a second time, in a gentle tone that made his mate's spine tingle. "Yura. If you do as I say always, you can have anything you wish, within reason. If you turn against me in any way, you will die a hellish death. I have never had a true ally, and I wish for you to be the first. However, destroying one more adversary will make no difference to me." Inuyasha's strong, clawed thumb was just below Yura's eyelid. In a split second, he raked the nail of his thumb down her cheek, causing Yura to gasp in pain. The cut was small, but stung horribly. Now released, Yura held the superficial wound as Inuyasha withdrew his hand. The dog demon rubbed the tip of his thumb, which contained a single drop of red blood, against his index finger, as though pinching a coin. The message was quite clear. Returning Yura's pitiful and frightened look with one that showed neither mercy nor compassion, Inuyasha turned his back on her.

"Return to bed."

The dog demon gently lay back down and closed his eyes, and after all turned quiet, Yura withdrew herself and returned to her chamber.**  
**


End file.
